


Who I Want You To Be

by vladamsandler



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Coming Out, Drag, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Other, Pride, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vladamsandler/pseuds/vladamsandler
Summary: Sportacus makes a chance encounter with a somewhat familar face at Pride.





	Who I Want You To Be

**Author's Note:**

> I found the beginning of this fic in my drafts so I completed the first chapter.
> 
> If I continue with it, the rating might go up due to discussions of topics including transitioning and homo/transphobia.

 

It was a special time for him, in a very personal way. You know, they say you have to come out all over again with every new introduction. It's not just a one-time thing. This was the exception to that rule.

There are no assumptions here. Just acceptance. And love. That's what it was all about, right? But how can one so full of love be expected to share it only one time out of the whole year? He's been creative, sprinkling a bit here and there. Small gestures, you know.

But all he really wants is someone to share everything with.

It's not like these trips were some matchmaking endeavor - not by a long shot. But that didn't keep Sportacus from looking...

"Can I sit on your shoulders?"

"Hm?" Sportacus glances down at the tug on his wristguard.

"I wanna see the next float."

Sportacus smiles, pushing away idle thoughts. "Absolutely!" He swings Trixie up on his shoulders and reorients himself in the direction of the parade.

He was feeling a bit distracted this year. Contemplative for some reason. There was something nagging him. Can't he just enjoy this while it lasts?

Trixie wiggles on his shoulders, kicking her legs in excitement. This was the one day out of the whole year you'd ever catch her wearing pink. The sapphic flag was displayed proudly across the front of her overalls, a design choice she'd insisted on. It was slightly awkward at first to invite her to tag along, but Sportacus was thankful he'd gone out on that limb. He's never seen Trixie so happy and excited in all the years he's known her.

Sportacus himself was still wearing the same outfit he wore everyday, but with the addition of a blue, pink, and white striped bandana tied around his neck. It was the only piece of trans pride merchandise he had, but he only really wore it once a year so he hasn't ever gone out of his way to collect any more. It was a bit exhilerating to display it. He wasn't exactly in the closet, but it wasn't often a topic that arose naturally in most conversations. He was really only sure the adults and Trixie knew in LazyTown. Except for Robbie.

"Wow!" Trixie exclaims as flag twirlers dance by, spinning huge rainbow flags in the street. Other performers weave through with long shimmering ribbons and bright, ostentatious costumes as bouncy music fills the air.

"Woah, easy there!"

"Oh, sorry," Trixie giggles as she rights Sportacus' goggles from where she'd nudged them out of place over his cap. "I wish Stephanie was here."

"Next time!" Sportacus chuckles. He holds Trixie by the ankles as he carefully moves through the crowd, searching for a better vantage point. He stops at a bend in the road as something catches his eye from across the street. People cheering and waving flags nearly completely obstruct his view, and it was only a glance, but he's sure he recognized someone in the crowd.

Sportacus squints, trying to spot the familiarity, but another float rolls through his line of sight. The people aboard wave cheerily and Sportacus smiles, shaking away the strange moment.

“Mmm, what’s that smell??”

“You want a churro?” Sportacus asks the girl twisting around on his shoulders. “That’s not very healthy!”

“Oh please, Sportacus! Pleeeease?” Trixie hugs his forehead.

“Alright, it’s your choice. Just keep it away from me! And you have to drink a bottle of water afterwards, deal?” He carefully navigates the crowd and lifts the bouncy girl off his shoulder onto the ground near the food vendors.

“Yes! Yes! I promise!” She graciously accepts his cash with a toothy grin and runs off, still in sight of his watchful eye.

A little indulgence every once in a while isn’t against what he’s been trying instill in the children. It’s all about making their own decisions. He purchases two bottles of water from another vendor and turns to go find Trixie, but bumps into another person suddenly.

“Oop!” Sportacus blurts.

“HEY!” the other voice laments as their rainbow-sprinkled sundae splatters into the grass.

“Oh no, I’m so sorry!” Sportacus apologizes earnestly, but does so as he steps carefully away from the sugar explosion.

“You! Can I not escape this endless torment? You did that on purpose!”

Sportacus lights up as he recognizes the voice, “Robbie!” but blinks in confusion at what he sees. Long lashes flash at him from dark, shadowed eyes over bright red lipstick.

Robbie blows a strand of his blonde wig out of his face and scowls at his nemesis. He stands up straight and digs through his purse, cursing under his breath.

Sportacus eyes him up and down, inspecting his drag in surprise. The body and stance are similar, but not the dresss or pumps or... breasts! “I, uhh, can I buy you another? Please allow me—“

“Hi!” Trixie announces herself with a brown sugar-smacked toothy grin. “I’m Trixie!” Her churro wrapper crinkles as she extends a hand politely.

Sportacus glances nervously between his two friends, slowly realizing the effect Robbie’s outfit is having on the child.

“Pleasure,” Robbie purrs in a strange voice. He smiles as he shakes her hand, but disgust slips out as he wipes it afterwards with a napkin. Trixie doesn’t seem to notice.

“Is this your _girlfriend,_ Sportacus?” Trixie asks cheekily. She takes another bite of her churro and wags her eyebrows up at Sportacus.

He blushes.

“He would be so lucky,” Robbie quips with a hand on his padded hip. “Pay up, muffin. I haven’t got all day.” He beckons with the fingers on his outstretched hand.

Sportacus digs a bill out of his pocket and hands it over. “Sorry again,” he adds lamely.

“Smell you later...” Robbie sings and sashays away.

“Wow, she was pretty! What were you paying her for?” Trixie asks innocently.

Sportacus sputters, but answers the question as it had been asked: honestly. “I bumped into her and she dropped her ice cream. It was my fault.” The pronouns felt sticky on his tongue, but the moment seemed to call for them. “Um. Here, drink this.”

He was distracted by the memory of Robbie’s perfume the rest of the day.

 


End file.
